shikatema como fue
by naruoso-kun
Summary: es una historia de shikatema cuenta como se dan las cosas entre temari y shikamaru despues de la 4 guerra shinobi adoro esta pareja asique voy aserla lo mas parecidos alos personajes que pueda esta historia se centra en unos meses despues de la guerra espero que les guste los personajes no me pertenesen sino al kishi (kishimoto) 3 sean buenos es mi 1 fanfic ttebayo :3
1. Chapter 1

el sol enpesaba a salir en la aldea de konoha era una mañana tranquila por a hora, el sol enpeso a entrar por la ventana alumbrando y molestando a un moreno que dormia con pesar y con un gran esfuerzo se lebanto

se sento en la cama y miro por su ventana con una mano se refrego la cara y un vosteso no tardo en apareser, el despertador enpeso a sonar el chico lo miro paraque lo habia puesto al fin y a cabo se desperto antes q sonara

lo miro con despresio quiso apagarlo ese sonido lo molestaba estiro su mano pero no llegaba el despertador estaba alado de su cama en una mesita

-tks... mendokusai (dijo con cansansio rascandose la nuca )

no llegaba agaroo una de sus almuadas q tenia al alkanse y se lo tiro, pfff ya no soportaba ese molesto ruido. la almuda tiro el despertador al piso junto con unos vasos de vidrio q abia dejado con agua q ni siquiera se acordo q estaban a hi

paro cundo se dio cuenta un gran ruido se escucho el moreno miro el piso sobresaltado resando q no se alla roto nada no queria escuchar los odiosos gritos de su fastidiosa y prolematica madre a primera horas de la mañana

el baso se abia echo anicos esparsidos por todos lados .el joven shinobi suspiro y con gran esfuerzo se lebanto de la cama y enpeso a juntar los pedasitos de bidrio cintio unos ruidos y enpeso a juntarlos rapidos seria muy prolematico si su madre lo ve , linpio todo puso el despertador de nuevo en su logar y se fijo la hora fruncio el seño se le abia echo tarde tenia que estar als 5:30 en la oficina de tsunade-sama ya eran las 6:00

-pfff (bufo el nara ),no queria oir los gritos de esa mujer nose porque pero estos meses no le a dejado de fastidiar no lodejaba descansar micion tras micion ensima lo asia lebantar mas temprano de lo normal, siempre llaga tarde lo cual siempre lo resibe enojada y gritando. se cambio rapido y salio de la casa lo mas rapido posible asia la ofocina de la hokage pero una voz lo llamo antes de irse de la casa

yoshino: shikamaru ! donde vas !? -pregunto su madre q tenia una escoba en sus manos estaba limpiando el frente de la casa

- tsunade-sama me llama -dijo con pereza metiendose las manos en los bolsillos para seguir su camino

-hoo ! bueno q tengas suerte -dijo sonriendo pero luego se puso seria y miro a su hijo- shikamaru !

- que -dijo bolteando a ver a su madre para luego sentirse nervioso con la mirada que le daba

-que fue ese ruido que escuche antes -dijo mirandolo con intriga para ver la reaccion del moreno

-qu..que ruido tsk.. nose madre tengo prisa luego nos vemos -dijo y desaparesiendo de el lugar para llegar a la ofisina ( mmm que prolematico despues tendre q comprarle un nuevo vaso antes q se de cuenta) decia el shinobi que ya estaba llegando a la torre con la Godaime

ya estoy en la puerta toco y paso al despacho para ver ala mujer ai revisando sus papeles -tks que fastidio me ba a poner aser papeleos que mujer mas prolematica pensaba mientras entraba, y hay estaba yo esperando mi fastidioso regaño de porq llege tarde que aburido

- llegas tarde shikamaru ! -dijo tsunade-sama frunsiendo el seño - cual es tu escusa a hora !

- tks lo siento tsunade-sama es que mmm etto -dije rascandome la nuca - se me paso la hora

- ggr tu siempre igual toma estos son algunos informes quiero q se los lleves a la oficina de criptología -dijo estendiendo los papeles asi ami los a agaare y me di media vuelta para irme por un momento pense q me gritaria o algo pero sebe q esta de buen homor

- shikamaru ! - me llamo tks lo sabia esra demasiado bueno para ser verdad pense q tendria la tarde libre kuso -_- me gire asia ella para verla

- hai -dije con duda

- escuchame pedaso de bago mañana te quiero a primera hora a CA ! sin escusas tendras el dia libre por hoy ya que se aserca los Exámenes Chunin y te aras cargo de algunas cosas tambien tendras q ser el escolta de embajadora de Sunagakure Temari No Sabaku me escuhaste NARA ES UNA ORDEN ! -dijo pegando un puñete al escritorio que no tardo en romperse - no quiero escusas ni retrasos a hora vete !

- ha..hai - dije tartamudiendo esa mujer esta loca el escritorio lo quebro por la mitad sin mas sali de el despacho tenia q alejarme de ai antes de que me diera algo mas o sea yo el golpeado . me dirigi a entregar los papeles asique sinmas sali y me fui caminando asta llegar a la oficina de criptologia entre no abia nadie pffff q fastidio solo queria llegar a mi casa a dormir mm ee pensandolo bien mejor me voy a ver a chōji esty dispuesto a irme pero cuando estoy salindo me choco con alguien y me tira unos pasos atras asiendo que la chica que me abia chocado se callera

- estas bien -dije estirandole una mano para ayudarla a lebantarla ella me miro y se puso un poco rara uff que prolematico

- shi.. shika .. shikamaru-kun estas bien no estas lastimado lo sinto mucho -dijo una shiho muy sonrojada

- no, estoy bien y tu - le pregunte tenia la cara roja me pregunto si tenia fiebre o algo

- hee ! n..no esty estupenda jeje y t... tu? -me pregunto otra vez joder se abia golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte

- si tambien -le respondi sonriendo

- mm e etto i que te trae por aqui shikamaru-kun- me dijo dandome la espalda para agarar algo del suelo y luego se volvio a verme

- aa si tsunade-sama les manda esto -le entrege los papeles y me diriji asta la puerta para irme

- aa esta bien aa etto ya te vas shikamaru-kun - me volte para verle y le sonrio la verdad me queria ir ya! que prolematico

- si me an dado el dia libre asique me voy a descansar nos vemos despues shiho -sin mas q decir me fui .

estaba caminando por las calles con mis manos en los bolsillos pase por la Academia veiaa alos niños jugar sonrei de lado despues de todo esos niños eran su "rey" me dispuse a caminar sin destino asta que llege a la tienda de ino la fui a saludar ademas queria comprar un par de flores entre a la tienda ino estaba atendiendo y me vio y sonrio

- hey shikamaru jaaj que milagro de verte como estas - dijo muy alegre y riendose que problematica mujer era tan escandalosa

- hola ino que tal el trabajo

- hee aburrido como siempre jaaj y dime q te trae por aquie shikamaru he -me dijo pegandome unos codasos

lebante una sega - vine a comprar unas flores ino - dije fastidiado

-aa shikamaru no te savia que estabas enamorado para quien son hee dime picaron -me decia mientra me golpeaba con su dedo en mi braso

- tks que ba ino son para asuma y mi padre mendokuse - le dije poniéndome las manos en los bolsillos la sonrisa de ino se desvaneció y su mirada se torno triste

- aa lo siento shikamaru -se levantó y se fue a buscar unos ramos me trago 3 ramos de flore de color blanco la mire levantando una ceja solo se rio y me dijo

-llebale esta a mi padre de mi parte si -dijo con una amarga sonrisa

-hai -tome los ramos y me dirigí asta la salida - nos vemos luego ino

- hai si ves a sai dile que le busco - le escuche decir pero ya había salido , fui a ver a mi padre y a asuma hacia un tiempo q no les visitaba estuve un rato en el cementerio le deje las flores me despedí , me dirigi a mi casa pero pare para comprar el baso que habia roto esta mañana por el camino me cruce con konohamaru estaba gritando me choco pero como si le inportase salio corriendo me grito un lo siento shikamaru –niichan pero tengo prisa dijo corriendo y tras el venia iruka sensei gritandole cosas que fastidio ese niño le asia recordar tanto a naruto esta siguiendo sus mismos pasos uff sin mas tiempo que perder me fui a mi casa , cunado entre mi madre estaba durmiendo en el sofa la mire sonriendo de lado deje el baso en la mesa y le puse una manta a mi madre después fui a mi cuarto me descambie y me tome un baño antes de acostarme mañana tendria un dia muy prolematico me recoste en mi cama mirando el techo queria fumar un poco pero ya lo habia dejado aparte si mi madre siente el humo Brenda como alma lleba el diablo asta mi cuarto y me asesinara mhp que fastidio porque las mujeres son tan prolematicas mire por la ventana se estaba llendo el sol recorde que mañana tendria que estar con esa mujer prolematica nose porque la hokage me manda aser el escolta si esa mujer ya save como llegar a todas partes ademas siempre me anda diciéndome cosas que se cree mi madre uhmm que va! esa mujer es mas prolematica que mi madre, en eso me acuerdo de la vez q me salvo y de todas la veses q nos veiamos era fuerte y tambien tengo q admitir que es muy hermosa claro tiene lo suyo tsk pero que esty pensando me sonroje con ese pensamiento y aun mas cuando me acorde lo que le dije cuando estabamos peliando en la guerra

_**Flash back **_

Teníamos que cortar ese maldito árbol que estaba absorbiendo el chakra de todos los shinobis ya me abian agarrado ya estaba preparado para encontrarme con mi padre y mi sensei pero el maldito naruto no queria que muera aun me salvo y yo prometi que cuando se conbierta en hokage seria su mano derecha su consejero termine de recuperarme con ayuda de sakura y tsunade-sama y pasaron un monton de cosas pero ya estamos cortando las malditas ramas alo lejos vi a temari cortando las ramas con su viento y ayudando a los shinobis que se encontraban entre las ramas pude ver como uno se asercaba a ella no lo vio y use mi Kagemane no Jutsu para que esquive la rama y no la trapara ella me miro sorprendida y luego seria

- no te pedi ayuda –me dijo poniendose en guardia debuelta y girandose a las malditas ramas para aserlas volar

- tks que prolematica te salve la vida mujer podrias agradecerme –sabia que esa mujer era muy orgullosa jamas iba a aceptarlo

- no te lo pedi –dijo mirandome con el seño frunsido pero con esos ojos suyos y con una sonrisa de lado – pero gracias vago

**me sorprendio jamas pense que me lo agradecería esa mujer es demasiada problemática salte y con mi Kage Nui no jutsu **pude cortar una de las ramas la mire nose en que pensaba pero mis palabras saliero de mi boca antes de pensarlas pero que mas daba no savia si iva a vivir asique porque no intentarlo me aserque a ella y la mire ella me miro algo seria -temari se que es muy prolematico y no sea el momento mas adecuado pero si salimos de esta te gustaría ir a comer con migo a donde tu quieras – la mire para ver su reacción me miro algo confundida y molesta pero después desvío la mirada hacia el piso y sonrío , me miro - solo si salimos de esta –respondió se alejo de para ayudar a otra parte yo la mire irse nose lo que pensaba en ese momento pero se me había ocurrido algo tenia que encontrar a ino rápido pero me quedo la imagen de temari con su sonrisa que problemático era todo esto pero me sentía feliz de que me aya aceptado la propuesta

FIN DEL FLASH BACK_  
_

Pero en que pensaba como podía a verla invitado a comer sin duda estaba delirando en ese momento encima en un momento así pero mas que seguro que temari no se debe recordar eso espero porque sino seria muy problemático y no por la situación sino por mi bolsillo tks que fastidio pero mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas apague la luz y de apoco fui conciliando el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Un sonido muy fastidioso me sacaba de mi sueño quería abrir los ojos pero no podia con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte me pude sentar frote mis ojos con mi mano y me levante apague el maldito despertador estaba por tirarlo por la ventana lo odiaba pero luego lo deje en su lugar sin esa porqueria no me levantaba, tocandome el cuello y bostesando me lebante para alistarme me cambie y Sali de mi casa para ir a la oficina de tsunade-sama y luego a esperar ala mujer mas problemática. auque me levante a tiempo llegaba tarde mendokuse me apresure a entrar y milagrosamente llege a tiempo toque i pase estaba shizune-san y ablando con algunos anbu estos me miraron y desaparecieron con el humo la hokage me miro sonriendo y lebantando una seja y mirando a shizune que porcierto se estaba riendo que era tan gracioso las mire con cara de aburrido y mis manos al bolsillo

- buenos dias –dije para las dos estas me responden asintiendo la cabeza

- vaya shikamaru nunca pense que llegaras tan temprano que paso te caiste de la cama o algo o alguien te trae por aquí –dijo riéndose y mirando a shizune-san

- tks, usted dijo que tenia que llegar temprano-dije mirando para otro lado, pero que mujer mas problemática y loca que le pasa ,a que se refería con "alguien" que fastidio

- que es tan gracioso –pregunto mientras las veo con pereza la loca mujer me mira borra su sonrisa y se pone seria mira sus papeles .pense que me golpearía o me tiraria algo pero no fue asi frunce el ceño y me mira una gran sonrisa aparese en su rostro

- de nada solo que hay buenas noticias –dijo muy alegre –parece que nuestro baka cumplirá su sueño dentro de poco tiempo – la mire confundido

- He.. a a se refiere a que –me agarro por sorpresa me reí y me puse muy feliz

- Si así es dentro de poco tendré vacaciones –dijo poniéndose las dos manos en la cabeza y los pies en el escritorio suspiro y miro hacia el techo para luego sentarse bien y mirar hacia la ventana su mirada era de nostalgia –lo anunciare al termino de los exámenes asíque no le digas nada asta después de anunciarlo -dijo con una enorme sonrisa a hora mirándome

- Asentí sonriendo realmente me sentía feliz- tks.. ese baka se merece esto y mucho mas

- tsunade –sama asintió sonriendo mirando nueva mente hacia la ventana

- sin duda gracias a el estamos a salvo y no solo la aldea sino que el mundo entero dijo shizune –san

- como creen que lo tome –pregunto la quinta

- mmm seguramente que muy feliz asta se pondrá a llorar -dije imaginándolo los tres nos reímos al mismo tiempo aparese un anbu anunciando que la embajadora de suna ya estaba legando a la entrada, Sali con rapides para llegar ala entrada ya que tsunade-sama enpero a gritarme cosas muy fastidiosas llegue a la entrada y empecé a caminar con mis manos el el bolsillos y recostarme en la puertas de la entrada a esperarla me puse a pensar muchas cosas creo que me sentia algo nervioso o mas bien impaciente que problemático es esto porque me pasa esto en este momento saque un cigarrillo de mi bolso y el encendedor que pertenecía a mi sensei empecé a fumar i mirar las nubes enserio las envidiaba me perdi en mi mundo pero senti una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos voltee a ver quien era el que hablaba i ai estaba esa chica rubia de cuatro coletas de ojos verdes azulados con una sonrisa de lado mirándome

- baya no sabias que fumabas nenito eso te ase mal saves

- tks, hola temari como estas –dije algo molesto esa mujer problemática no nos veíamos ase mucho y ya esta ahí fastidiándome con cualquier cosa

- cansada –me respondió caminado hacia la torre de la hokage la seguí me miro enojada y acerco su mano ami rostro me saco el cigarrillo de la boca lo tiro al suelo y lo piso la mire sorprendido levantando una de mis cejas esperando una explicación

- no me gusta esa cosa asíque no fumes delante Mio –pero que mujer me tira el cigarrillo y ni disculpas me pide pero claro esa mujer es tan orgullosa jamás diría gracias o lo siento

- que problemática -dije metiendo mis manos en mi volsillo, esta me miro de reojo

- vago –responde mirando hacia delante –sonreí de lado caminamos asta la oficina de la hokage no dijimos una palabra mas caminamos en silencio pero no era incomodo mas bien me agradaba cuando íbamos a entrar al despacho de tsunade –sama la puerta se abrio de golpe golpeándome y empujando a temari atrás los dos nos caímos sentados pero alguien había aterrizado arriba mio se eschaban los gritos de tsunade-sama

- ya quitate de arriba mio baka –le dije empujándolo

- aa lo siento shikamaru Dattebayo Sakura-chan y la vieja tsunade me pegaron –dijo tocándose la cara, ya me abia levantado pero temari seguía en el piso le acerque mi mano para ayudarla pero claro ella orgullosa como es no la agarro se levanto se sacudió y entro al despacho la mire la espalda i la seguí naruto entro atrás Mio tocándose la cabeza

- buenos dias hokage-sama le informo de mi llegada y le traigo algunos informes del kazekage que le manda y tambien que aproximadamente llegara a konoha 3 dias antes de los exámenes

- buenos dias temari –san –agarro los papeles que le dio temari y le sonrío – pues que bueno, los otros gakes llegaran 2 dias antes

- queee ¡! Gaara va a venir y los otros gakes también ttebayo! –dice naruto muy alegre mire a tsunade –sama se que naruto es un completo idiota y no creo que se de cuenta pero por las dudas ai que desviar el tema

- si que no sabias van a anunciar al nuevo ho..

- algun nuevo chunnin y este años vendran los 5 kages naruto –le dije interumpiendo a temari esta me miro algo confundida y enojada por interrumpirla la mire y le ise unas señas con mis ojos y fruncí el ceño ella entendió todos miramos a naruto en el despacho se encontraba Sakura y sai mas shizune y por supuesto ton ton el cerdito XD

- naruto solo sonrio –pues claroo yo tambien estare ai

- claro después de todo siges siendo un genin –dijo sai sonriendo ese tipo siempre tan rarito quedamos todos en silencio al comentario de sai pero no reímos todos después de todo nuestro héroe seguía siendo un ginin que problemático

- mhmph ya lo verán ganare el examen y me convertire en hokage -digo naruto algo berrinchudo

- eso lo veremos naruto a hora vete y tu temari deves estar cansada descansa mañana te quiero a primera hora a aca

- hai- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

- ya lo veras vieja tsunade dattebayo –dijo naruto antes de salir –nos vemos shikamaru temari –san dijeron naruto sai y sakura

- Agr mmm narutoo ya no me digas asii – grito tsunade –sama para después acomodarse i dirigirse hacia ami -toma shikamaru aca esta el hotel donde se va a quedar temari-san y también te quiero mañana a qui y nada de tardanzas temari tiene que estar a tiempo a qui

- Mhpm si que problemático

- Yo puedo llegar tranquilamente asta su oficina no necesito que me acompañe hokage-sama –dijo temari la mire molesto si me molesto yo tampoco queria estar asu disposición siempre pero nunca me queje auque tengo que admitirlo me gusta estar con ella que problemático es esto

- Tks entonces venite sola ami tampoco me gusta estar con vos –mire para fuera me enoje pero que me pasa tsunade me miro enojada al igual que temari pero su mirada no era de enojo solamente sino como de ¡¿tristeza!? Porque me enojo tanto al saber que temari no quería que la acompañe no era para tanto ya savia como era ella de orgullosa porque

- Shikamaru como te atreves hablarle asi que pasa contigo –grito tsunade muy enojada

- no dije nada solo agache la cabeza y mire asi otro lado

- Grrnss shikamaru-dijo tsunade –sama lista para golpearme pero una voz la detuvo

- Esta bien hokage-sama no pasa nada –dijo dirigiéndose asta la puerta –cónsul permiso –la mire como se iba y luego mire a tsunade esta me miraba enojada y frunciendo el ceño diciéndome con la mirada todo suspire y Sali del despacho para alcanzar a temari, fui despacio no iba a ir a ningún lado porque no sabia donde se hospedaba al salir la busque estaba parada viendo a unos niños jugar me puse a su lado la mire de reojo suspire puse mis manos en mis bolsillos y empecé a caminar pude sentir su mirada en mi espalda y me siguió después de un rato de caminar pude sentir a temari poniéndose alado mio

- Shikamaru dime donde es mi hotel asi te puedes ir – me dijo con una vos fria

- No puedo tengo que acompañarte –dije mirandola serio

- Pense que te molestaba estar con migo –repondio mirandome al igual seria

- Pense que no querias que te acompañe y ami no me molesta ser tu guia mujer problemática –le dije no queria terminar paliando y alejándome de ella todo por mis entupidos enojos

Temari solo me miro y suspiro después de unos minutos en silencio ella ablo

- Solo dije eso porque no quería que te levantaras temprano por mi –dijo en un susuro que apenas pude escuchar la mire sorprendido sonreí

- Mendokusai –mire donde era el hotel de temari tks que prolematico acaso esa mujer lo asia apropósito parese que le fasina fastidiarme guarde el papel en mi bolsillo y camine mas rapido mire a temari estaba cambiada como desirlo mas hermosa tenia un traje algo probocatibo tenia una espesie de vestido color negro asta su rodillas que destacaban sus piernas y tenia un escote que dejaba ver mucho realmente esta hermosa pense mirando sus largas y hermosas piernas pero en que estoy pensando que fastidio pero ella tiene la culpa porque rayos se viene asi vestida para cuando me di cuenta temari me estaba biendo algo intrigada desbie la mirada lo mas rapido y pude sentir como me agarraba calor a mi cara temari me vio mirandola tks que problemático

- Que tanto me miras genio –me dijo temari su vos sono algo divertida

- Nada ya casi llegamos le dije mirando al frente esta rio pero desidi inorarlo no me queria sentir mas avergonsado de lo que ya estaba

- Naruto no save nada –pregunto de la nada

- No tsunade –sama quiere darle la sorpresa –dije sonriéndole esta tambien sonrio me pare en la entrada del hotel

- A qui es dije

- Bueno nos vemos después bebito lloron –dijo riendose como le gustaba recordarme todo esa mujer estan problemática, estaba entrando

- Temari –le llame esta me mira –si nesesitas algo mi casa esta a dos casas mas adelante –le sañale esta asintió y lebanto la mano como saludo –nos vemos después

Después de perder la vista de temari camine asta mi casa pero recorde que tenia que aser cosas respecto algunos sierbos y otras cosas de mi clan y de la quinta.

Ya era muy tarde abia echo un monton de cosas que problemático dia camine por las desiertas calles de konoha que tranquilo estaba pude ver que ya llegaba a mi casa pero mire al cielo estaba tan estrellado me quede admirando la belleza nocturna un rato me quede undido en mis pensamientos cuando siento que algo biene asi ami paresia una roca o un .. no tube tiempo a esquibarlo solo me corri y me dio el la parte de atrás de la cabeza

- agr kusoo –maldisi llebandome una mano en mi cabeza para ver que tenia sangre mire alrededor para ver con que me abian golpeado era un despertador mire asia riba vi unas de las ventanas abiertas era el hotel donde temari se estaba quedando ,desidi llegegar a mi casa lo antes posible para curarme o tal vez ir a ver a ino pero era muy tarde tendria que esperar asta mañana que problemático ya enpesaba a ver borroso senti la puerta abrirse del hotel

- hoo lo siento mucho no fue mi intención golpearlo -dijo una voz muy conosida la mire esta me miro y se llebo una mano a su cara no se si lo iso para no reirse o se sorprendio al verme –oo shikamaru estas bien –dijo asercandose para verme donde me pego

- q- que mierda ases tema..ri no ves que la gente pasa por aquí no puedes ir tirando cosas por la ventana puedes lastimar a alguien tks que esty disiendo ya me lastimaste a mi –deje apollandome contra la pared me sentia mariado temari me miro la erida y paresia precupada me agorro al mano y me llebo para su cuarto no sabia que estaba asiendo pero supuse que se sientio culpable y queria curarme asique no dije nada me quede parado en la puerta aun tocandome la erida me dolia y me sintia mal creo que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre temari me miro y me jalo el brazo para que entrara

- ven baka sientate ai –dijo señalandome una silla me sente y la mire traia un botiquien se aserco ami y pude sentir que me limpiaba y nose que rayos asia

- sabes lo que ases temari –dije algo disgustado me estaba asiendo mal

- si ya deja de quejarte lloron solo estoy asiendo que pare de sangrar después tienes que ven un Ninja medico –estubo un rato ai asiendome sufrir parese que lo ase a proposito cuando termino me trajo algo para tomar y se sento delante mio la mire esta estaba sonriendo de lo mas feliz

- que –dije algo cortante

- estas bien –eso lo dijo riendose esa mujer se burlaba de mi me lebante y me puse en la ventana que estaba abierta y mire el cielo

- para mi lo hiciste a propósito me viste caminar y lo tiraste con la intensión de matarme-dije aun mirando las estrellas senti como temari me miraba y se ponia alado mio

- claro que no jaaja si ubiese querido matarte ya lo ubieses estado ase mucho solo fue un accidente ademas que asias tu enfrente de mi hotel a esta hora acaso me estabas tratando de espiarme –dijo algo divertida y seria

- tks ya quisieras que te espiara temari –dije mirandola con una sonrisa de lado –iva para mi casa resien abia terminado con mis misiones problemática y no te creeas que puedes acabar conmigo tan facil mente

- mhpp te crees mucho genio –dijo colpeandome muy fuerte –te asesinaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo muy segura

- mmm supongo –dije riendome esta me quiso volver a tacar pero le señale mi cabeza refiriendome a que ya abia resibidos muchos colpes mire asia abajo y me rei

- que estabas asiendo porque tiraste eso por la ventana –tenia curiosidad

- esta tambien sako su cabeza a mirar el aparato todo roto en el piso y se enpeso a reir su risa era contagiosa pero muy hermosa –mm se lo meresia puse para que me despertara para mañana pero de la nada enpeso a tocan a alas 2 y no paraba me enloquesio tanto que lo tire –dijo poniendose una mano en su bosa y tapar su sonrisa no me abia dado cunta que temari llebaba un camisón y unos shorts estaba en pijama me sonroje pero desbie la mirada para que no lo notara

- si ami tambien me pasa lo mismo cuando me lebanto alas mañanas es muy problemático –dije viendola ella me miro y quedamos unos segundos mirandonos fue algo raro bueno esta situación era muy prolematica yo estaba en su cuarto solos .ella en pijama y en la noche pero como buen hombre que soy y como me crio mis padres era muy educado y caballero bueno algunas veses pero jamas le faltaria el respeto a una mujer esta sonrio y me agaro la mano iandome asia la puerta le tome la mano y me rei

- creo que me siento un poco mareado -dije apoyado mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta aun teniendo la mano de temari con las mias y ella no le molestaba porque no trato de safarse

- ya tienes que irte shikamaru –dijo apoyando su cabeza en la puerta y soltandose de mi mano solo le sonrei la verdad no queria irme pero tenia que aserlo –vete dijo serrando la puerta ,me quede ai un rato y le grite por la puerta

- mañana te espero en la puerta problemática no tardes

- si yase no te duermas o me voy sola genio

sali del hotel con una sonrisa muy tonta ya estando afuera volvi a mirar el cielo pero mi mirada se dirigio a la ventana de temari nose lo que me esta pasando la verdad o tal vez si lose pero no lo quiero amitir mire con seriedad la ventana asta que la luz se apagara camine asia mi casa muy pensativo entre por la ventana de mi cuarto no queria molestar a mi mama me recoste despasio me dolia la cabeza asiq no tarde mucho en dormirme.


	3. Chapter 3

(temari )

me desperte temprano ya que no abia dormido muy bien no estaba muy acostumbrada a os cambios de suna con os de konoha ase mucho que no venia me bañe y aliste ya estaba lista todabia era temprano para que venga shikamaru ademas todabia deve estar durmiendo mire por la ventana era un dia muy hermoso me encantaba venir a konoha era una aldea muy hermosa me gustaba ver a los niños jugar y la gente era muy amable auque avese extraño a suna pero unas vacaciones no asen nada de malo aunque estaba aca para los exsamenes pero asta que venga gaara podria descansar auque sea un poco ademas ya me aba cansado de estar en suna desidi salir un rato para pasiar y volveria para ver al vago o tal ves lo balla a buscar espero que este bien seguro que por dormir mas no se ba a curar uff aa que me inporta lo que aga o no ese teme camine por un rato conosco el lugar ya e venido muchas veses pero avese me olvido no inporta seguro encuentro a alguien conosido para pregutarle pude ver una tienda de flores y tambien creo que trabaja ino la compañera de equipo y tambien amiga de shikamaru e sakura no me ablaba mucho con ella pero emos ablado y no me caia muy bien pero podria preguntarle donde hay un buen lugar para comer algo tenia hambre asique me dirigi al lugar

entre ai abia una rubia leeyendo algo nose muy bien lo que era pero se veia entretenido

pase i pude ver que me miraba muy alegre

- holaa bayaa temari como estas no sabia que estabas en a aldea cuando llegaste-

- hola ayer ala tarde llegue y como estas tu ino - dije sonriendole era muy alegre y simpatica

- aii bien aca aburrida en esta tiendaa se a buelto muy calmado ya no hay muchas misiones que aser asique me dedico a estar a qui y en e hospital y tu nesesitas algo algunas flores hee -dijo con una gran sonrisa yo solo me rei

-pues si solo pasaba por aca y nesesitaba preguntarte si savias algun lugar donde se coma bien ya saves -dije asiendo una señas y riendo lo cual esta solo rioo

-aaa claroo aca la bueta ai una tienda muy linda tiene las mejore ensaladas si quieres te acompaño ya esty terminando mi turno -dijo parandose

-claro -dije sonriendole pues que mas podia decire preticamente me llebo arratrando asia dichoso lugar caminamos nos sentamos en unas mesas y derrepente ino grita asiendome asustar y recorde porque no me caia tan bien era tan escandalosa pude ver porque abia gritado

-sakuraaa -dijo corriendo asia la konuichi que levantaba su brazo saludando

-inoo temarii holaa que asen por aca - ya estabamos sentadas en la mesa con sakura

- pues a que venimos a aser en este lugar frentona no seas tan tonta

- aaa callate inocerda por supuesto se a que viene a este lugar solo que no me esperaba encontrarmelas aqui -dijo la peli rosa asiendo unas poses con su puño asia la rubia que esta igual y ella

-pues es tu culpa por aser preguntas estupidas frente de marquesina

iasi estubieron un rato me agradaban solo que avese asian cosas realmennte estupidas me divierto mucho con ellas mientras ella discutian yo comia asta que se calmaron y estubimos conversando de muchas cosas asta que me di cunta que se abia echo un poco tarde

-hmp creo que tengo que irme chicas se me esta siendo tarde y la hokage se enojara -dije tomando algo de agua

- si mejor apurate temari no saves como es la maestra cunado se enoja -dijo riendose sakura

- si aa cierto temari acaso no te agsinaron ningun guia que te acompañe por konoha -pregunto la ruvia

-asi es cierto no era shikamaru ayer te vi entrar con el al despacho de tsunade -sama -se me delanto sakura a contestar

-si asi es shikamaru es mi guia pero creo que debe estar durmiendo por ai ya saven como es el ademas hoy me desperte muy temprano y sali a dar una buelta por mi sola -dije levantandome para irme -ademas creo que me deve de estar esperando -reconde riendo puder ver como se miraban entre si algo complises y no me gustaba esas 2 se traian algo

-ha jaja mm por lo que recuerdo shikamaru siempre es tu guia cuando vines a konoha o no temari

- sii ademas siempre estan juntos

- si aseis una buena pareja

-sii temari ya dinos cual es su relacion con shikamaru hee -decian esta dos riendose de mi no savia que desir me puse algo nerviosa como se atrevian a decir eso auque es verdad que siempre era el que que me asia de guia por la aldea pero no es para tanto solo es su mision ademas nunca me fijaria en ese niño lloron

-n.,nani ! como se les ocurre decir eso no sean tontas yo jamas saldria con una niño ademas solo lo ase porque es su mision no digan tonterias -dije algo fria desbiando la vista esran una estupidas diciendo cosas sin sentido

-aii calmate temari solo te estamos jugando -dijo sakura riendo

- sii no es para que te enojes

-mhp

-...

-...

-...

nos quedamos en silensio un rato pero nos reimos supongo que no podia enojarme con ellas

-ya ya jaja no denserio ai que amitir que shikamaru es un buen partido

-si yo lo conosco desde siempre y sino fuera mi mejor amigo saldria con el

-si e oido que algunas chicas estan muy enamoradas de el

- si shikamaru me conto y que se le declararon

-enserio y que paso

-ayy ya saves como es el las mujers son muy prolematicas no quiero enredarme con alguien por a hora esa fueron sus palabras pero chouji me conto que andaba con alguien pero no me quiso decir quien

-sii jaja es un baka uhmm temari etas bien

-oye temarii

- TEMARIII

-hee q-que pasa

-nada estas bien no ablaste mas acaso estas molesta

- que no no para nada emm ya me tengo que ir si despues nos vemos -sali del lugar para dirigirme asia mi hotel nose porque pero la verdad si me avia enojado estaba furiosa y no savia porque me abia quedado pensando un monton de cosas y no me di cuenta pero porque me moletaba tanto no me inporta o acaso si me inportaba que alguien este interesada en el pero porque a caso yo mhp no Por que iba yo a perder mi tiempo con ese Vago no claro que no

shikamaru)

mi cabeza me dolia me daba buelta todo me aliste y sali no me fije la hora desayune antes de salir de mi casa tengo que pasar mas tiempo con mi madre se debe sentir algo sola, tengo que encontrar a ino o sakura para que me curaran buque a ino pero no la encontre asique fui al hospital sakura no estaba tampoco ino asique tube que esperar para que me atendieran

paso un rato pero alfin me atendieron y me curaron la enfermera me miraba raro pero no le apreste atension. ya estaba mejor me quede en la puerta del hospital viendo al cielo para despues fijarme la hora ya era tarde asique me dirii asia el hotel a buscar a temari llegue ala puerta estaba seguro de que se abia ido sin mi pero ppara mi sorpresa estaba ai parecia pensatiba realmente estaba en otro mundo estaba apolada en unas de las paredes de una casa no se dio cuenta que me abia asercado a ella me pregunto en que tanto estara pensando

- temari - dije esta solo se sobresalto y pegando un salto para atras me sorprendio su reaccion realmente la asuste fue muy dirtido ver su carita muy poca veses la e visto tambien estaba roja solo se puso una mano en su pecho y respiraba profundo yo solo me reia y la miraba muy divertido

-shi-shikamaru porque digo cuando llegaste baka -dijo casi polpeandome con su abanico que por suerte lo esquibe

-aggr mujer no seas tan agresiba no es mi culpa que estes en otro mundo y no te ayas dado cuenta de que ya estaba aqui

-mhp llegas tarde - dijo enpesando a caminar -ya esta apunto de irme

-y porque no lo hisite

- pues porque yo tambien acabo de legar -dijo riendo

-mm hmp como de donde- dije algo confundido

- eso que te inporta -dijo algo fria la mire algo molesto y confundido

- sino vas a contar para que comentas

-acaso te inporta lo que ago he ? - dijo mirandome su mirada era algo rara acaso estaba enojada solo desvie mi mirada y suspire profundo puse mis manos en mis bolsilos del panalon y camine mirando las nuves

- no para nada -dije casi susurando nos quedamos un rato en silensio ella parecia molesta queria preguntar pero seria muy problematico aserlo ya estabamos serca de la torre de la hokage la mire con algo de duda

-despues quieres que te acompañe a comer algo temari

-no ya comi -dijo con su frialdad maldita bipolar quien entiende alas mujeres yo tendria que estar enojado ayer casi soy asesinado por su culpa con su estupido despertador y ensima la descarada ni me pregunto si porlo menos esty bien que fastidio

- asi y cuando- pregunte con la voz mas fria que pude y la fulmine con la vista me abia echo enojar ya estabamos en a puerta del despacho de la hogake

- esta me miro su mirada y la mia eran iguales amos estamos enojados yo estaba enojado porque ella esta enojada con migo y nisiquiera se porque esta ten molesta y eso ase que me enoje todabia mas

-hoy ala mañana fui a un puesto a comer con sakura y ino por te inporta ?-acoso fue acomer con ino escuche bien si a comer con sakura e ino desde cuando eran tan amigas y por esa maldita razon no las esncontraba hoy frunsi el seño y no la mire toque la puerta y sonrei

-que te da tanta risa

-tu cara -dije sin persarlo abri los ojos y la mire sorprendido kuso no pude evitar reirme su cara era de odio y sorpresa no se esperaba que le ubiese dicho eso a hora si iva a matarme escuche decir a la quinta que pasaramos asique entre lo mas rapido que pude porlo menos me daria algunos minutos mas de vida la quienta estaba con sus papeles a temari le dio algunos papeles y cosas de los exsamenes y ami me encargo de algunas cosas fastidiosas y tambien que tendria que ir a los bosques de los territorios del clan nara porque abia reportes de que los animales desaparensian eso me precupaba despues de salir del despacho de la hokage acompañe a temari a unos de las oficinas donde tenia que estar no me dijo nada lo que me parecio raro esta solo entro y yo me fui aser mis cosas .


	4. Chapter 4

ya se estaba asiendo tarde me abia retrasado y todabia tenia que ir aver a los bosques salia del despacho de tsunade -sama algo con prisa le abia entregado un mensaje de la mizugake y me desbie de mis obligaciones al salir me choque con alquien la cual agare como reflejo para que no se callera para cuando me di cuenta de quien era mi mano esta sobre la sintura de esta y casi pegada a mi y estaba muy peligrosamente serca de su cara nuestra miradas se crusaron me senti muy avergonsado pero no porque estaba en esa situacion me dieron unas ganas tremendas de bersala cosa que eso no es muy propio de mi pero tenerla tan serca asi es ..un ruido me iso soltarla y alejarme de ella estaba muy colorada y seguramente yo estaba peor suspire y ise como si no ubiese pasado nada enpese a caminar

- ya terminaste -dije dandole la espalda tratando de controlarme

- si porque -dijo enpesando a caminar asia la salida yo la segui

- porque tengo que ir a ver algo a unos de los territorios de mi clan quieres acompañarme o te vas sola al hotel

-y porque tendría que acompañarte y yo puedo ir sola asía mi hotel si

- bueno solo te decia alo mejor te da miedo ir alos bosques de noches lo siento princesita de suna -disiendo eso sali asia la entrada esta me siguio y se la paso todo el camino insultándome y algunos ataques nose porque la invite ya abiamos llegado me parecio raro no ver a ningun animal cerca enpesamos a caminar en silensio reconosia este lugar era unos de mis favoritos para dormir abia una cascada pequeña y un lago era muy bonito los arboles y la vegetacion en ese lugar era de la mas hermoso un lugar pasifico donde no va nadie perfecto para dormir me sente apollandome e un arbol serca del lago pude ver que temari le gustaba porque no paraba de sonreir serre mis ojos podia escuchar el sonido de las ranas y los grillos cantando pisadas de algunos siervos que abia serca el sonido del agua el viento soplando y las hojas chocandose y tambien podia sentir un olor muy lindo y sueve abri los ojos y me encontre con sus ojos azulados viendome divertidos

-que -dije mirando así otro lado

-no te duermas vago - digo sentandose alado mio dejando su abanico a un costado era todo silensio me gustaba estar ai la mire curioso jamas la vi asi estaba muy feliz miraba el sielo las estreyas se veian tan serca me levante y la mire sonriendo de lado

-que me miras lloron

-tks nada solo me paresio que te gusto el lugar

-mhmp bueno si en suna no ay lugares como este es muy lindo -dijo levantandose e ir aver el agua estaba en la orriya

-temari ai vengo no tardo no te vallas de aca si aparese algo me gritas no lo ataques entiendes -

hai hai -dijo de espaldas y moviendo su mano me rei tenia que ver algo de los animales .

me abia tardado mas de la cuenta cuando volvi vi a temari en la orilla de la laguna tenia sus pies adentro me aserque a ella t me agache poniendome a su altura esta me miro con sus sonrisa

-ya viniste pense que te abias dormido por ai

-si jajaja que graciosa saves que en este lago ai griaturas como pirañas o peses carniboros -dije biendola muy seria para despues ver sus pies en el agua esta solo saco sus pies de ai y mirarme con sorpresa no me aguante y me rei esta se enojo y me salpico agua

-eres un estupido shikamaru - dijo llendo asia el arbol yo solo me agache y miraba el reflejo del agua

-denserio ai esas cosas ai he genio

-no es un lago muy tranquilo aveses solia bañarme a ca -dije riendome pude sentir a temari asercarse y le salpique un poco de agua esta solo se aserco y me tiro mas agua por ultimo se fue asi el arbol enojada porque la abia mojado su pelo solo me quede ai me paresio ver un pescado o algo asique me agache un poco para ver mejor pero senti que temari estaba atras mio y lo segundo que vi fue abajo del agua la muy problematica me tiro al maldito lago de una patada sali del agua tosiendo se reia como

una mañatica aa pero pronto no se iva a reir tanto

-que rayos te paza acaso te volviste loca baka- la mire desconcertado como se abia atrevido a tirarme al agua

-para que bajas la guardia deja de quejarte se un hombre shikamaru deja de llorar –dijo mirándome seria la mire con odio ella quería jugar bueno vamos a ver quien gana se aserco a la orilla riéndose tapándose su sonrisa con su mano

-gomen gomen vamos sal ya un poco de agua no te ase nada no seas lloron

- tsk mm si tienes razón –dije sonriendo de lado – no ase nada de malo un poco de agua no

-si si vam.. hee shi-shik q-que crees que ases –dijo mirándome enojada y algo nerviosa

- **Kagemane no Jutsu** completado –dije riéndome y llendo unos pasos para atrás

-no no ni se te ocurra shikamaru! Noo. te vas a repetir suéltame maldito tranposo! –dicia esta mientras entraba al agua se estaba enojando y forrajeaba

-vamos temari solo es un poco de agua no te va apasar nada no seas nenita y con amenazarme no haces nada

-date por muerto nara –dijo esta mirándome con ira que mujer tan agresiva su mirada me dio escalofrio ya estaba por la mitadad toda mojada suspire y la livere de mi jutsu para con un rápido movimiento le salpique terminándola de mojar toda estaba tan solo a unos metros mio temari se cubrió con una mano y a otra tirándome agua ami también enpeso dando pasos para atrás me aserque mas a ella esta me miro y sonrio de lado y enpeso a ir ala orilla savia lo que iva aser y si agaraba su abanico estaría en un fastidioso problema la segui lo mas rápido que pude

-oye espera temari no-dije agarando su tobillo ya que esta salía agatas del agua asta la orila esta me miro enojada

-que ases suéltame –dijo tirándome patadas la tire en el suelo yo me levante y pare alado de ella esta me miro mas furiosa que antes-que mierda te pasa como te atre vez a tirarme-dijo poniéndose de rodillas al piso y sacudiéndose

-y que crees quieres que tedeje agarar tu abanico, para que después me agas volar-dije mirándola ironico esta solo miro asia otro lado y se levanto

- eres muy paranoico –dijo caminado asia el árbol me puse en medio esta me miro y yo a ella estubivos un rato desafiándonos con nuestras miradas ella no la corria y yo tampoco se mordió el labio y frunsio el ceño yo la imite su mirada enpeso a mirar a todos lados iba aser algo me enpujo asia atrás y enpeso a correr asta el árbol yo le agare la mano y esta trato de apuñalarme con la otra desi que pude detenerle con la otra mano tenia sus dos muñecas agarradas y antes de que isiera algo mas le meti una trabada tirándola al suelo y alejando el cunai de ella pero cuando se callo sustube su peso con sus manos para que nose golpeara enpese a correr asta el abanico pero temari me agaro el pie y perdi mi equilibrio cai al pasto de cara pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil mente el abanico estaba muy cerca estire mi brazo pero sentí un peso en mi espalda que me inmobilizo temari se abi subido a mi espalda sentí sus manos en mi cabeza y en mi pelo enpeso aser fuerza asia abajo asiéndome chocar con el suelo y refregándome asia los costado enpese a moverme cuando me solto me di vuelta esta estaba apunto de tocar el abanico pero la jale del brazo trayéndola devuelta asia mi callo ariba de mi estomago sus manos querían golpear mi cara asique las agarre ella forcejaba y yo la tiraba para atrás ella me desia cosas como (suéltame baka bago ya veras cuando agare mi abanico te are pedazos estúpido) y cosas asi y yo ( ya calmate te soltare si te tranquilizas temarii) enpeso a levantarse asiendo furza asia delante llebandome asia atrás ise fuerza y agarre sus piernas con las mias esta se callo alado mio me arrodille y agare sus manos contra el suelo poniéndolas ala altura de su cabeza unas de mis pieras esta entremio de las de ella no me había dado cuenta de que tan lejos abia llegado el juego temari se callo al darse cuenta nuestras caras estaban muy sercas pude ver como su mirada cambia a algo como asustada o neviosa nose muy bien pero se veía muy inofensiva no muchas veces la abia visto asi se le notoba un color rojiso en sus cachetes se veía muy hermosa trage saliva y me aserque mas a ella acortando la distancia estaba tan cerca pude sentir sus repiracion su aliento vi que cerraba sus ojos iva a besarla pero un sonido o mas bien una voz tosiendo me iso mirar asi un lado temari también miro, jamás me abia sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida kakashi el capitán yamato y sai estaban viéndonos mire a temari a temari me estaba viendo no entendía nada al igual que yo me puse rojo y pegue un salto para atrás sentándome igual temari me abia enpujandome y sentanose tapándose su cara estaba bien roja mire a kakashi sintiéndome avergonzado el estaba sonriendo con su mano asiendo como si no pasaba nada yamato solo miraba para otro lado sonrrojado con algo de vergüenza y sai solo soreia como siempre

-perdona shikamaru por la interupcion es que la quinta nos mando a buscarte porque no encontramos a temari-san pero veo que esta muy bien asique –dijo mirando a temari y ami –sigan con lo suyo le avisare ala quienta que están bien

Temari se levanto y camino asi su abanico –se equiboca kakashi –san no estábamos asiendo nada –dijo de espalda poniéndose su abanico en la espalda

-yo e e -e etto kakashi –dije tartamudeando no savia que decir

-ya ya no pasa nada chicos no tiene nada de malo si nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo dando la espalda – pero cuidensen si shikamaru –dijo este guiñándome un ojo para después saltar asia los arboles yo solo me sonroje mas yamato solo miro a kakashi y luego a mi

-e e solo digo que cuando terminen vallan a ver ala quinta –dijo para después seguir a kakashi

-saves shika-kun siempre me pregunte si tu y temari-chan eran algo porque aseis muy buena pareja –dijo sai sonriendo para luego irse que le pasa a ese y que onda con el shika-kun y aseis buena pareja maldito rarito agrr malditos porque tenían que llegar justo en ese momento a hora deven de pensar que estoy con temari mire los arboles me cruze de brazos esperando a tranquilizarme lebante la vista con temor mire hacia atrás temari estaba de espaldas apollada contra el árbol mire asia adelante y suspire soy un idiota me maldije una y otra vez por no controlarme me sentí culpable que ubiera pasado si kakashi y los demás no ubieran venido la abria besado y me sonroje sacudí mi cabeza olvidando esos pensamientos me levante y junte valor y fui asta el árbol me puse de espaldas a ella debe de estar muy enojada supuse

-temari –dije algo con duda esta no me respondió

- hey temari

- …

- ….

Eso me molesto asique me gire para llamarla tampoco me respondió asique me puse enfrente de ella

Hey temari estas bie-e… –dije mirándola y sorprendiéndome ya que esta esta con su mirada asia abajo y una de sus manos en su pecho con su puño serrado y mordía su labio inferior su otra mano estaba al costado también tenia su puño serrado me aserque mas alla para verla mejor su rostro estaba muy sonrojada de una manera adorable y sus ojos parecía como si estuviera apunto de llorar lo cual me preocupe nunca la abia visto asi me sentí muy culpable sentí la necesidad de abrazarla pero cuando me aserque ella retrosedio asique la mire y esta me dio la espalda me sentí mal iba a tocar su hombro o abrazarla por la espalda pero me arepenti solo mire asia el sielo suspire y meti mis manos en mis húmedos bolsillos esto se a había vuelto muy prolematico

Oye temari perdóname no fue mi intención faltarte al respeto o aser algo que te molestara y no te preocupes que cuando lleguemos les voy a clarar las cosas con los demás asique no te precupes si no seas tan problematica y vamos que ya esta asiendo frio y no quiero que nos refriemos eso seria demasiado prolematico –dije enpensando a caminar

Shikamaru –escuche decir a temari me di bueta pero lo que vi fue el piso me pego con su abanico la mire esperando una respuesta y tocándome la cabeza

Aggr y eso porque fue que te pasa

Como que porque fue por tu culpa piensan que estamos salindo y ensima me histe pasar vergüenza y sobretodo por aprovecharte de mi estúpido baka –dijo gritándome y tratándome de golpear otra vez con su abanico pero lo esquive enpese a saltar por los arboles

Por aprovecharme de ti pero que te pasa yo no hice eso además tu ya estabas deseando que te besara –dije riendo creo que se me abria echo costumbre provocarla la mire estaba siguiéndome pero pude ver que se abi sonrojado y abrió su abanico y noo no creo que se atreva aserlo

Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto –fue lo ultimo que escuche me cubri con mis mano y me fui a refujir atrás de un árbol para cuando abri los ojos vi un desastre como 8 arboles caidos destrosados el árbol con el que me abia cubierto estaba cortado por la mitad temari se abia pasado me quise levantar pero me dolia la pierna sinti unos pasos que venían asia mi asique me ise el desmallado

Shikamaru hey estas bien –sienti que su mano me tocaba la cara me iso sentir escalofríos al contacto abri un ojo estaba viendo el desastre que abia echo su rostro mostraba que estaba precupada tome su mano esta me miro algo aliviada y feliz pero también enojada le sonreí

Estas precupada por mi –pregunte asercandome asu rostro esta se lebanto enseguida y safandose del agare de mi mano y sonrojarse un poco miro asia delante orgullosa como siempre

Claro que no –dijo cruzándose de brazos –pero por tu culpa mira lo que me hiciste hacer

Tks cierto como se te ocurre aser eso fue muy inmaduro de tu parte –dije levantándome y mirando el lugar suspire y enpese a caminar rascándome la nuca sentí su mirada detrás mio –tranquila luego bas a tener que venir a plantar los etto mmm 123567 10 arboles que rompiste –mirandola muy serio esta solo asintió enpesamos a caminar asta la entrada de konoha estaba muy callada yo iva muy lento creo que me doble el tobillo

Estas bien –dijo poniéndose alado mio

Si

Sabes lo siento creo que perti el control un poco es solo que

Esta bien temari fue mi culpa yo te proboque y lo siento no debi decirte eso –dije mirándola esta también me miro le sonreí y ella igual

Pfff estoy toda mojada –dijo refregándose con una mano su brazo

Sii, tienes frio? te daría mi chaleco pero esta peor-dije caminando un poco mas rápido ya que no me dolia tanto el tobillo

No estoy bien –dijo mirando asia otro lado yo la mire luego mire para el frente ya veía las puertas de la aldea sentí la mirada de temari asique la volvi a mirar pero esta miro al frente mire para un costado y la mire de reojo ella me miraba mire asia un costado y luego la mire me cruse con su mirada esta se sonrojo un poco al igual que yo parecíamos unos idiotas solo me rei y ella también

Llegamos ala entrada enpesamos a caminar le pregunte algunas cosas de suna o algo para que tengamos conversación ya estábamos cerca de llegar

-bueno entoces me cambio rápido y vengo si

-si no tardes


	5. Chapter 5

Llegue a mi casa me cambie rápido pero antes me bañe ya que estaba muy sucio Sali algo rápido es muy tarde y la quinta debe de estar muy enojada llegue al hotel temari recién salía me sentía meor el tobillo ya no me dolia asique le ise una señal y enpesamos a saltar por los techos ya que quería terminar rápido con esto tenia sueño lleguamos al despacho toque la puerta shizune –san la abrió y pasamos tsunade –sama estaba tomando su te o café pero para mi era zake nos miro seria se sento pero después sonrio

-stunade –sama yo

-esta bien shikamaru no tienes que explicarme nada kakashi me lo esplico todo –me interumpio la quinta guiñándome un ojo y riéndose que kakashi le a había esplicado todo no no que le habrá dicho me dio mucha vergüenza y sentí como agarraba calor mire a temari estaba igual

-esto con todo respeto hokage –sama entre shikamaru y yo no paso nada

- si asi es tsunade –sama kakashi nos encontró peliando y malinterpreto las cosas temari y yo no tenemos nada se lo aseguro –dije tsunade solo se puso seria

- yo no me meteria con alguien como el ademas ya estoy comprometida con alguien –dijo temari lo cual la mire sorprendido y enojado comprometida que con quien como cuando desde cuando temari estaba con alguien y yo no me entere y como alguien como yo que tengo de malo además agrrts solo mire para otro lado la quinta lo noto

-bueno como sea esas cosas son personales de cualquier manera no los llame para eso mañana ya llegan algunos kages asique asegúrense de estar asus servicios temari gaara llega mañana temprano asique termina rápido los papeleos y bueno shikamaru tengo que ablarte de algo muy importante seras el mediador de las pruebas y algo mas sobre tu puesto

-sobre mi puesto que quiere decir y además porque tengo que controlar las peleas mendokuse

-Porque si tu eres el mas apropiado además estaba pensando en clasificarte como jonin después de los exámenes bueno ya que seras el consejero de el nuevo hokage y también podrías unirte a los anbu serias muy útil que dises he shikamaru –la mire seriamente confundido y sorprendido seria jonin y también anbu esto es muy problematico tendría mucho trabajo además no tendría mucho tiempo para dormir pero es una buena oportunidad susire y asentí tsunade –sama sonrio y dijo algunas cosas mas pero la verdad no me importaba mucho esas cosas Sali del despacho de la quinta enpese a caminar abia algo que me molestaba sentía algo en mi pecho me faltaba aire nose o que era al salir me suvi a un árbol mire las estrellas era una noche muy hermosa

-no parece muy contento por tu asenso –dijo una voz que me abia olvidado completamente la vi de reojo por alguna razón ni la quería ni ver me molestaba estaba enojado con ella per porque acaso me molesto saber que estaba con alguien pensé en todo eso y si si me molestaba no me imagino a temari con otro tipo yo yo nose que tengo

-no piensas acompañarme

La mire baje del árbol enpese a caminar ella venia atrás mio

Emm etto te felicito por convertirte en jonin shikamaru me alegro –dijo una temari sonriente ponindose alado mio la mire de reojo

Aa si gracias –dije cortante temari solo me miro

Que te pasa- pregunto algo fría no le respondi ya llegamos al hotel asique me adelante y me fui a mi casa

Nos vemos –fui lo único que le dije vi como me miraba sus ojos se notaban la cofuncion y creo que era tristeza estaba por entrar a mi casa pero preferir ir a ver a mi padre cuando llegue me quede mirando su placa abria y serraba el encendedor de asuma,- saves papa

Temari es unas de las chicas mas prolematicas y agrecivas que conocí en mi vida además de ino y mi madre también cuenta sakura y ni hablar de tsunade-sama pero tengo que admitir papa que temari tiene algo que no conosia me gusta estar con ella y siempre me divirto me siento comodo es una gran compañera y además una hermosa mujer siempre me llamo la tencion pero era muy joven para darme cuenta o tal vez muy problemático pensar en eso las cosas an cambiado mucho y creo que es timpo de pensar mejor las cosas creo que seria bueno formar una familia a mama le daría mucho gusto tener nietos y saves viejo me ases mucha falta nose con quien jugar Shōgi tu eras el único que me daba una buena batalla mama se siente muy sola además por un tiempo me sentí perdido ya no tenia a asuma y luego ya no te tengo muchos murieron en la guerra y me siento muy orgullo de ser tu hijo tks esto es muy problematico me gustaría tenerte aca para que me dieras un consejo de cómo tratar estos sentimientos que nose como controlar me asendieron a jonin saves y también sere el consejero de naruto espero que te pongas contento tendre mucho trabajo será muy problemático no tendre tiempo de mis siestas además después tendre que enseñar al pequeño hijo de asuma kurenai sensei me nombro su padrino eso es algo muy bueno me siento muy feliz, pero por alguna razón estos días no me siento muy bien creo que sigo siendo

Un maldito lloron –dije en voz alta secándome las lagrimas no me gusta llorar es solo que en momentos como estes siempre estaba tu o asuma pero ya no están y nose como aser esto . suspire me tranquilice me estaba apunto de ir pero

Shikamaru –dijo una voz atrás mio poniendo una mano en mi hombro –estas bien quieres hablar de algo

Estoy bien kakashi sensei gracias –dije sonriendole el solo sonrio y se quedo un rato en silencio

Que ase a estas oras por aca

Pues no podía dormir asique bine a visitar algunos amigos

…

Oye si no quieres hablar lo entiedo pero porque no vamos a comer algo

Gracias kakashi-sensei pero paso

Vamos yo invito además ai que festejar tu nuevo logro hee te felicito por convertirte en jonin –dijo tocándome la cabeza y enpesando a caminar hacia la salida sacando y leyendo su pervertido libro no tuve otra opción que seguirlo caminamos asta llegar ala barbacoa perdi a kakashi por unos momentos cuando entre estaba sentado sacudiendo su mano disiendome que era por ai cuando llegue a la mesa estaba gay sensei el capitán yamato Isumo san y kotetsu san sobre la mesa estaban tomando gay sensei estaba dormido en la mesa y los otros tres estaba ablando y parecían cantar mire a kakashi con cara de espanto este solo sonrio con su típica pose y me dio un trago

Vamos shikamaru ya eres mayor no –dijo dándome un baso lo agarre no me gustaba tomar pero en esta ocacion podría pasarlo

Yohooo sho-shiko hip digo shikamar-u –dijo gay levantándose y sosteniéndose de kakashi-oo mi eterno rival hay que aser una carrera sip –dijo mirándole a kakashi el cual negaba con su cabeza luego me miro a mi

Vamos guy eso luego lo podemos aser porque no festejamos que shikamaru a hora es jonin –dijo para todos ellos me miraron y se pusieron muy serios

Oooooo pero que bueno te feliccitoo

Shii q bueno shikamaru asuma y tu padre estarían orgullosos

Siii q-que vivaa shikamaruu

-Hay que celebrar

-Sii otra ronda por a quii

-Sii que traigan mas sake

-Sii

-Ven

-Ven shikamaru

-Oo siii esa es la llama de la joventuud ve vee! Shikamaru vee!

-Emm etoo si pero a donde –dije algo confundido todos enpesaron a gritar y a reírse y estaban muy perdidos me senteron lado de yamato que enpeso diciendo cosas de el sempai y que nose q mas que le decía tenzo Isumo y kotetsu Dijieron que la quienta los abria atrapado y pensó que estaban saliendo y se quejaban de todo enpesaron a cantar kakashi abia desaparecido y para cuando me di cuenta me estaba mariando abia tomado mas de a cuenta gay sensei seguía dándome de tomar y decias cosas obsurdas como siempre cuando me di cuenta yamato y gay se abian ido y solo quedaban Isumo-san y kotetsu-san cantando agarados de la mano quiese irme pero me retuvieron en fin me quede dormido en la mesa cuando desperté de los gritos de kotetsu-san aun seguían cantando tenia mucho sueño encima ya abia amanecido …

Me desperté temprano ya que abia dormido suficiente me aliste y Sali de mi hotel estuve esperando un rato aver si aparecia pero no vino ayer abia actuado muy estreño después que salimos de la oficina de la hokage tal vez se molesto de lo que dije alomejor si se creeyo de que estaba saliendo con alguien no no creo el no estari interesado en eso además que me inporta porque tengo que estar pensando en eso pues si esta enojado que se la abuente es un nenito además porq rayos lo estoy esperando es un idiota yo deveria estar enojada después de cómo me trato pff que ba mejor me voy tengo hambre enpese acaminar asta que encontré un lugar entre para ver mire para los lados era una barbacoa seria bueno comer algo además era un bonito lugar auque en unas de las mesas estaban un par de locos gritando y cantando me fije quienes eran me estaba molestando los aria callar los mire bien abia 3 dos estaban cantando muy alegres agarrados de una mano y las otreas dos con sus basos y creo que los conozco son de la entrada y el otro esta sentado y espera no es...


	6. Chapter 6

-shikamaru ¡!-dije casi gritando este se dio vuelta nose cual fue mi reacción a verlo pero su rostro estaba muy mal tenia los ojos muy chiquitos y entre abiertos e irretados con ojeras perese que no durmió en toda la noche su cara era de aburrimiento como siempre pero algo frustado y despeinado y paresia borracho fue muy gracioso al verme solo se lebanto negando con su cabeza y sus manos asercandose ami sonriendo

No no no no no eee no es lo q-que piensas es que ayer kakashi apareció y me trajo aca a comer pero resuto q no abia comida y luego gay y yamato entones ellos y después eelos dos y y emm que que ases aquí hee –dijo algo nervioso y sumamente estúpido su ultima frase la dijo asiendo su típica pose y mirando asia afuera y yo solo me quede pensando y tratando de entender no fui muy fuerte solo me enpese a reir shikamaru no estaba bien se le notaba que abia tomado este solo se tambaleaba para los costados solo sonreí y lojale para que se sentara en una de las mesas me sente elfrente de el este solo me miraba le pedi un café y comida no dejaba de mirarme yo también lo miraba no iba a dejar que me desafie a una guerra de miradas pero la suya estaba perdida estaba pensando

-Oooooo

Uuuuu jajaaj miraa eee shikamaruu vamos

Shiii ay que ir vamos

Oo pero espera mira esta con temari –san

Ooo oo bb buenneenos días

Si b-b-bue- nos días temari –san –aparecieron los de a entrada solo asentí y se fueron diciendo muchas cosas sin sentido shikamaru los miro luego me miro ami pero su mirada cambio me miraba enojado estaba enojado me enojo saber eso y también me abia enojado nuestras miradas no se separaban

Que tanto me miras –dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Tu me estas mirando

Deja de mirarme

Tu primero

Tks que problemático-dijo mirando el café que recién le traian yo mire mi comida y enpese acomer sonriendo tenia mucha hambre la verdad shikamaru me veía y eso me molestaba este yamo para que le trajieran para el seve que tenia hambre nos quedamos en silencio comiendo depues de un rato de silencio decidi romperlo lo mire curiosa quería saber porque estaba aca y además odio es maldito silencio

Y emm asique festejaste toda la noche he no savia eso de vos pensé que eras muy vago para aser eso-este me miro divertido

Aaa si eso fue de inprevisto además ai muchas cosas que no conoces de mi y no soy tan vago como crees saves –dijo sonriendo de lado

Mmm lo dudo –dije sonriéndole

Emm etto temari ai algo que te quiero preguntar

Si dime

Pero la pregunta es personal puedo –lo mire algo estrañada personal a que se refería con personal solo asentí este estaba muy serio y parecía enojado

Bueno yo quería preguntarte sobre lo que dijiste ayer bueno eso ya saves de que estas con…..-shikamaru fue interrumpid por una voz muy conocida que entraba por la puerta

Oooo te vas de la aldea por unos días y mira con quien te encuetro hee-

Kankuroo –dije sonriéndole

Hee te estuve buscando por todos lados –dijo poniéndose alado de shikamaru quien lo saludo con un gesto mi hermano solo le daba palmadas en su espalda y sonriendo-jeje me parece que les estoy interrumpiendo algo he acaso están en una cita –dijo mirándome guiñanadome un ojo

Que va para nada –dijo shikamaru –ademas si estuviera en una cita crees que luciría asi dijo este señalándose asi mismo

Ee bueno pues no estas bien feo que te paso shikamaru jaja-dijo este riéndose

Algo muy problematico-dijo bostesando

Esque loan asendido de rango a jonin y lo estuvieron festejando –dije sonriendo

Hpm

Ajajaja aaa pero felicidades ¡! Hombre te lo tenias bien merecido el puesto no crees temari –dijo kankuro

Si –dije mirándolo sonriendo este solo escondió su cara con sus brazos que estaban en la mesa me rei por su reacción y mire a kankuro

Y llegaron bien

Si recién llegamos y gaara y la hokage me mandaron a buscarles

Aa si bueno entoses vamos –dije sacando de mis bolsillos algo de plata para pagar

Emm no no deja que pague yo temari –dijo shikamaru ya levantándose y pagando la cuenta

No estabien yo puedo pagar –dije deteniéndole

Dejame pagar a mi

No yo te invite pago yo

Ya mujer dejame pagar a mi

No shikamaru

No te crees que voy a dejar que una mujer me pague la comida yo lo ago

Aaa y ai esta tu machismo yo puedo pagar no necesito que pagues por mi

Pero quiero aserlo

Te digo que no –dije asercandome mas a el y tirar su mano con el dinero hacia su pecho

Te digo que si

Que no!

Ya deja de actuar como una nenita –dijo agarandome la mano

Como una nenita tu eres el nenito aca y suéltame

Ya entoces dejame pagar a mi

No

No seas problemática

No y tu no seas un idiota

Un idiota solo porque no quiero aserte gastar

Si nadie te lo pidió yo puedo aserlo

Pero quiero

Yo no

Grgg ya deja de compórtate asi –grito shikamaru ya con poca paciencia

Tu deja de conportate asi

No tu te estas comportando como una… tks ya tan solo quiero pagar eso deja de aser tanto escándalo

Una que ¡!

…

Una que ¡! Shikamaru

Nada temari ya paguemos y vamos no crees que esta siendo mucho escándalo kankuro

Kankuro quien estaba parado viéndoles con nerviosismo y una gotita sobre su cabeza al estilo anime solo sonreía movia sus manos de nagacion

No no yo no me meto

Tks ya bueno temari como se que no vas a dejarme pagar toda la cuenta que te parece si la pagamos a medias he –dijo shikamaru metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo y la otra sobre su sintura y mirándome esperando la respuesta

Pensé un momento y deduje que era una buena idea y porque no se me abia ocurrido antes además estamos asiendo mucho escándalo mire a kankuro este asentía sonriendo y algo nerviosos y luego mire a shikamaru sus ojos estaban mirándome me sentí algo avergonzada asique solo me cruze de brazos y me dirigi asta la puerta pero antes dejar la plata en la mesa y mirarlo de reojo


	7. Chapter 7

Pensé un momento y deduje que era una buena idea y porque no se me abia ocurrido antes además estamos asiendo mucho escándalo mire a kankuro este asentía sonriendo y algo nerviosos y luego mire a shikamaru sus ojos estaban mirándome me sentí algo avergonzada asique solo me cruze de brazos y me dirigi asta la puerta pero antes dejar la plata en la mesa y mirarlo de reojo

Mphm As lo que quieras –dije y enpese a caminar escuche su risa y un mendokusei sonreí ante eso me gustaba a serlo rei y no sabia porque. kankuro y shikamaru venían atrás mio espere a que me alcazaran shikamaru se puso alado mio sonriendo yo solo mire para delante

A por cierto temari gaara quiere hablar de eso lo que le dijiste antes de venir a konoha –dijo kankuro me quede pensando un rato y no tenia la menor idea de que me ablaba

Asi mmm y sobre que era digo que quiere decirme gaara

Ya saves sobre el chico ese –dijo shikamaru miro a kankuro y luego iso un gesto de disgusto suspiro y miro para delante muy serio yo encambio pensaba de que chico me ablaba mi hermano tal vez sea ese niño que quiere que lo entrene puse a pensar en la situación y decidi aser algo además solo quiro ver la reacion de el nomas eso solo para saber puse una sonrisa enorme y enpese a reirme me puse alado de kankuro este me miro raro por mi reacción

Y dime te dijo algo de mi –dije con mucha emoción kankuro solo me miraba asustado

Ee pues no

Oo encerio dime como es

Como es quien

Si como es mi prometido –dije guiñándole un ojo y mirando a shikamaru este entendió y se rio

Aa pues es muy alto y emm respetosos

Aa pero es muy guapo e

Tks mendokusei –dijo shikamaru algo estresado

Dijiste algo shikamaru –pregunte mirándolo

No porque-dijo realmente frio

Aa me pareció escucharte decir algo

Aa tal vez dije que es real mente estúpido-dijo mirandome

Que cosa

Que estes compremetida con alguien que nisiquieras conoces –dijo este medio gritando y parando de caminar para verme

E eso no tiene nada que ver además a ti que te inporta –dije mirándole enojada este frunció el ceño

Si si me inporta desde cuando estas tan enamorada de alguien que ni conoces eso es absurdo y estúpido

Pues no te tiene que importar y es cosa mia asique no te metas donde no te llaman –dije dándole la espalda pero el me agarro la mano y me giro para que lo mirara se le veia enojado

No me inporta lo que me digas y si tengo que meterme lo are

Porque te inporta tanto que este con un chico –dije mirándolo y safandome de su agarre

Porque tu me…-shikamaru no termino de hablar se lo veía confundido su mirada se puso triste y con enojo se dio media bueta i enpeso a caminar

Porque yo que – dije seguiendole

Nada solo olvidalo

No quiero saber

Es algo prolematico

No inporta quiero que me lo digas-dije poniéndome enrente de el mirándolo sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que jamás vi en el y en su cara se formo una sonrisa muy falsa

No es nada perdóname por actuar asi fue un descuido mio no volverá a ocurrir

Dijo y enpeso a caminar asia otro lado dando la espalda y levantando una mano – después ire a ver ala hokage ustedes adelántense si nos vemos –

Espera shikamaru –dije llendo tras el pero alguien me detuvo

Dejalo temari –dijo kankuro quien se puso adeante mio

Pero

Ya seguro quiere estar solo –dijo mirándolo mire su espalda lo mire alejarse me estoy precumando demás como si tu viera miedo miedo a que yo no le tengo miedo a nadie y a nada pero algo me asia decear ir corriendo y decirle que era mentira que no tenia a nadie pero porque porque tengo miedo lo mire una vez mas y me di vuelta enojada no voy a ir tras de el que aga lo que quiera enpese a caminar asi la oficina dejando a kankuro atrás este cuando se dio cuanta enpeso a correr tras de mi

Hey temari esperame

Apurate

Uff jeje hey me vas a decir a que viene esa bromita de tu prometido

Hee bueno nada es solo que emm bueno etto yo ee –la verdad no tenia una escusa para decirle de porque de mi mentira pero que podría decirle que lo dije porque la hokage se entero de que estábamos en sus territorios y que nos encontraron en apunto de besarnos .ante eso mi cara se puso algo rosa por el recuerdo kankuro lo noto y se rio

Balla quien lo diría mi hermana la kunoichi mas cruel y despiadada esta enamorada jaaja

Pero que dices idiota –dije pegándole en la cabeza por su estúpido comentario yo enamora ENAMORADA ¡! Y de un chico como el un vago que que bueno es unos de los mas inteligentes y el mejor estratega que yo tengo que admitirlo y a hora un jonin y posible anbu o mano derecha del futuro hokage además tiene su actrativo no es feo y tiene lo suyo ….. p-pero en que estoy pensando es un idiota ugrrr estúpido idiota shikamaru nunca estaría enamorada de alguien como el los sentimiento te asen mas devil olvidalo temari urfggg mire a kankuro con odio este se asusto

B-bueno solo lo dije por decir pero no me vas a negar que lo isiste para darle celos ese chico se fue muy enojado saves

Claro que no shikamaru solo es un compañero no ay nada entre nosotros no tengo ningún motivo para darle celos

Vamos temari tu le gustas eso se nota y no solo a el si no que a-a-av-avos t-ta-ta-tatabie…n –dijo este tartamudiendo ya que lo mire a siéndole saber que se callara

Claro que no ami no me gusta deja de imaginarte cosas hmp-dije entrando para llegar ala oficina de la hokage

Claro esta bien pero no me vas a negar que el si

Porque no te metes en tus cosas he –dije adelantándome y tocar la puerta es ridículo pensar en eso uii estúpido kankuro escuche un grito que dijo algo como "entren" abri la puerta y entre estaba la hokage centada con unos papeles riendo muy alegre con el Tsuchikage quemiraba a gaara que sonreía atrás estaba los escolta del tsuchikage creo que su nombre era akatsuchi también se reia cuando entre todos me miraron salude alos kages y me aserque a gaara kankuro entro después de mi y se puso atrás de gaara

Llegaste bien tuvieron algún problema-le pregunte a gaara este me miro con su típica cara pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa

Si no ubo ningún problema –sonrei y me puse atrás con kankuro la hokage me miro

Temari –san shikamaru no estaba con vos

Emm si pero dijo que después iva a venir hablar con usted hokage-sama –la hokage frunció el ceño tocaron la puerta asique alguien entro

Pero le deje bien claro que viniera

Use es el chico nara no es cierto hokage-dono

Si asi es

Fue de gran ayuda en la guerra tienes a un chico muy abilidoso

Si asi es gracias no se que le abra ocurrido saves algo temari –san –dijo sonriendo pero se le vei saltar una venita en su frente y va hablar pero una voz me interumpio

Tal vez pueda decirle tsunade-sama –dijo una voz que acababa de entrar guardando su libro

Acaso le apasado algo kakashi

O no no se precupe es que es mi culpa que shikamaru este algo perdido lo lamento es mi responsabilidad tsunade ..-sama –dijo este rascándose la cabeza sonriendo

Pero que quieres decir

Bueno veras ayer Sali a despejarme no podía dormir asique fui a visistar a unos amigos y me encontré a shikamaru algo triste alomejor demasiado triste visitando a shikaku-san asique lo lleve a tomar algo y a festejar de su nuevo rango y fue un descuido mio dejarlo con gai y los otros muchachos pues cuando volvi estaba muy tomado y durmiendo en la mesa con Isumo y kotetsu quien estaban cantando jeje asique lo deje ai no quería involucrarme además no es culpa de shikamaru prácticamente lo oblige a ir le pido disculpa tsunade-sama

Agrr kakashi eso fue muy iresponsable luego ablaremos por a hora quiero que lleves a Tsuchikage asu ospedaje –dijo entregándole algunos papeles kakashi saludos al tsuchikage y a gaara después se fue con el kage quedando nosotros solos

Bueno ya les llamo alguien para que los acompañe kazekage-sama

Porfavor digame gaara hokage

Jaja estabien pues entoces dime tsunade –gaara solo asintió sonriendo las relaciones entre los kages era muy buena después de la guerra alguien toco la puerta y entro

Valla asta que apareses

Lo siento tsunade-sama

Esta bien kakashi ya me esplico todo pero fue muy iresponsable de tu parte sabiendo que al dia siguiente tenas que trabajar

Si si si si lose no lo volveré aser -dijo este en su pose común saludando a gaara

Bienvenido kazekage-sama si necesita algo puede decirme al igual que sus hermanos

Gracias pero llamame gaara tenemos casi la misma edad y eres uno de los amigos de naruto por lo tanto eso te ase como un amigo para mi shikamaru además por lo que me a contado kankuro –dijo gaara con su habitual seriedad y mirándose conplise con la hokage y kankuro que se reian shikamaru solo paresia confundido pero sonrio

Jeje bueno como estud diga kaze emm digo gaara bueno la verdad que cuando nos conosimos fue cunado intentaste matarme y desde entoses no emos abladdo mucho pero la verdad que me caes bien jeje que problemático –todos quedamos algo sorprendidos por su comentario

Mmm si a hora que lo recuerdo pido disculpas por eso

Hee que va para nada eso fue pasado ya esta no se precupe

Hump bueno shikamaru basta de charla toma entregale esto a ino y encárgate de llevar a el kazekage y a kankuro-san asta su ospedaje –dijo tsunade-sama entregándole los papeles

Bueno pero yo vine para otra cosa tsunad….

Ya vete no agas esperar-interrupio la hokage

Pero tsunade vengo a visarle que estare en los sectores de mi clan tengo que arreglar algunas cosas

Hee bueno bueno estabien ve

Y también pido permiso para que la señorita de suna venga con migo ya que es la responsable –dijo mirándome

Que por que no tengo tiempo para eso –dije mirándolo

Yo tampoco tengo tiempo ni ganas de ir pero es mi responsabilidad además sierta kunoichi destroso sin piedad a los arboles dejando sin hogar a los animales que abitaban ai por lo tanto tienes que aserte responsables de tus actos

Hoo temari porque hisiste eso-grito kankuro

Y porque estabas en el territorio nara –pregunto gaara muy serio mire a shikamaru enojada y luego a mis hermanos

E es una historia larga luego les cuento y además tu tienes la culpa no me culpes ami –dije mirando a shikamaru quien me miraba con esa cara de aburrimiento que me ase dar ganas de pegarle

Si si como sea –dijo enpesando a caminar iso una seña para que lo siguiéramos gaara y kankuro lo siguieron yo mire ala hokage ella solo me sonrio al igual que yo

Con su permiso hokage-sama

Si cuidate temari –asenti y Sali

Shikamaru!-le llamo la hokage el solo maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a entrar gaara kankuro y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo mirando a shikamaru quien se asomaba al despacho de la hokage

si

ya ya no te altere si ves a naruto dile que venga averme –dijo gritando

tks si esta en el ichiraku cuando pase por ai le digo

bien

algo mas

no! Vete ya no agas esperar a el kazekage

ggrr poreso siempre lo dije las mujeres son tan problematicas –dijo viniendo asia nosotros kankuro se reia por su comentario enpesaron a caminar su comentario era estúpido siempre con su machismo es un idiota


End file.
